10 Most Unlucky Men On Earth
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: Part 4 of my serie: "Fact's you'll never use."


**Hey Guys! I'm BACK! Sorry for the long wait, but since Fanfictions Email service is Down, I got s lot of Things to read and respons to... But since the service is Down , you can ask me for my Facebook account. PM me and I promise to check it for the NeXT week. Love Ida.**

"Ugh!" Dan groaned. He had just gotten home from school and he had a pile of homework to do for the next day. _"This sucks!" _He thought.

He threw himself at the couch and turned on the TV. CSI: New York was on and Gary was looking at a murdered women. _"Finally something worth watching." _He thought.

He watched around three episodes when Amy called, saying that there was dinner.

"Coming!" He yelled back. He walked into the dining room and saw Amy, Fiske, Nellie and Saladin was already eating.

"What? No Cobra tonight?" He asked.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes at him, "No, Natalie has broken her ankle and Ian has taken her to the hospital."

I shrugged and sat down. Nellie put a plate down in front of me and I started eating.

"Had you made your homework?" Fiske asked.

I let out a deep sigh/groan, "We have got so much homework! I am definitely the most unlucky man on earth!"

Amy rolled her eyes, once again, and opened her mouth to hold another speech:

"Dan, there is many other men on this planet that are more unlucky than you."

"Oh, really?" I said, "Like who?"

**(This part are written like an article. Just so you know.)**

"Nr. 1: Tsutomu Yamaguchi –

Being caught under an atomic bomb is bad luck, but being caught under two atomic bombs is nearly impossible! But that is exactly what happen to Tsutomu Yamaguchi. He became deft on of his ears and got seriously bad burns in his face under the attack in Hiroshima, where he was on a business trip. When he went back to his home in Nagasaki, he saw the bomb America throw down over Japan. He was not hurt by it, but got cancer later in his life. Miraculously, he survived and became 93 years old.

Nr. 2: Roy Sullivan –

Roy Sullivan is known as the human lightning rod. He was hit by the lightning 7(!) times, all different places. He then came in Guinness Record Book, but 1983. He became 71 years old.

The first time he was hit was in April 1942. He was hiding from a thunderstorm in a fire lockout tower. The tower has just been built and did not have a lightning rod at that time. Inside the tower, there was fire because the tower had been hit 7-8 times. Roy ran out and just a few feet's away he was hit by, what he called his worst lightning strike. It burned a half-inch strip all along his right, hit his toe, and left a hole in his shoe.

He was hit again in July 1969. He was hit while driving in his truck on a mountain road. The lightning first hit nearby trees, but then reflected into his open window. It knocked him out and burned of his eyebrows, eyelashes, and most of his hair. The truck kept moving until it stopped near a cliff edge.

In 1970, Roy was hit while he was in his front yard. The lightning hit a nearby power transformer and from there jumped to his left shoulder, searing it.

In 1972, Roy was working inside a ranger station in Shenandoah National Park when another strike occurred. It set his hair on fire; He tried to smother the flames with his jacket. He then rushed to the restroom, but he could not get another the water tap and so used a wet towel instead. Although he was not a fearful man, he started to believe that some force was trying to destroy him. For months, whenever he was caught in a storm while driving his truck, he would pull over and lie down until the storm passed. He also started carrying a can of water with him and believed that he would attract lightning even if he stood in a crowd.

On August 7, 1973, while he was out on patrol in the park, Sullivan saw a storm cloud forming and drove away quickly. But the cloud, he said later, seemed to be following him. When he finally thought he had outrun it, he decided it was safe to leave his truck. Soon after, a lightning bolt struck him. Sullivan stated that he actually saw the bolt that hit him. The lightning set his hair on fire, moved down his left arm, left leg, and knocked off his shoe, although it did not untie the lace. It then crossed over to his right leg just below the knee. Still conscious, Sullivan crawled to his truck and poured the can of water, which he always kept there, over his head.

The next strike, on June 5, 1976, injured his ankle. It was reported that he saw a cloud, thought that it was following him, tried to run away, but was struck anyway.

On Saturday morning, June 25, 1977, Sullivan was struck while fishing in a freshwater pool. The lightning hit the top of his head, singed his hair, traveled down, and burnt his chest and stomach. Sullivan turned to his car when something unexpected occurred — a bear approached the pond and tried to steal trout from his fishing line. Sullivan had the strength and courage to strike the bear with a tree branch. He claimed that this was the twenty-second time he hit a bear with a stick in his lifetime.

Nr. 3: Jason and Jenny Cairns-Lawrence –

Those two has been in more terror attacks than most people. They were in New York when The World Trade towers was attacked. AND they were in London when the town was attacked, 7 July. But those two things weren't enough for them. In 2008, they travelled to Mumbai, where they (once again) was in another terror attack. Understandable, they had stopped travelling.

Nr. 4: John Lynn -

Is probably England's most unlucky man. He had been out for 16 accidents! He had been (for example) in three car crashes and been hit by a lightning. When he was a kid, he felt down from a tree Friday the 13th. Because of that, he broke his arm. However, that was not the only time… He also broke his arms when he, on his way home from the hospital, was in a bus crash.

Nr. 5: Erik Norrie –

The fisher, Erik Norrie, is well known for his many accidents with animals. He had been in a fight with apes two times, been bitten by a rattlesnake and been hit by a lightning bolt (as many others in this article). Earlier this year, he was very close to death. He was attacked by a shark and it cost him one of his legs.

Nr. 6: Frank Selak –

Frankie has been really unlucky by his choice of transport. He had been in a plane who crashed. He had been in a train, which was derailed. He had been in a bus accident and two car explosions. Then he also had been run over by a bus and been driving over a cliff in his car. Then he won in the lottery and now he thinks he is the luckiest man on earth.

Nr. 7: John Wade Agan –

That guy had tricked the death many times. He had been in a robbery and locked in a trunk. And he had been stabbed in his chest with a butcher knife and been bitten by two snakes. At the same time. And not long ago he was hit by a lightning bolt while he was in his kitchen.

Nr. 8: Henry Ziegland –

Henry Ziegland came in big troubles when he broke up with his girlfriend in 1883. The girlfriend choose to commit suicide and then her brother wanted to take revenge on Henry. He tried to shoot him and then himself. The brother did not hit him, but a tree behind him. And that should have been the end of this story, but 20 years later Henry went back to the tree, trying to blow it up. Nobody knows why he wanted to do it, but when he blew up the tree, the bullet for still was inside, hit him and killed him immediately.

Nr. 9: Joao Maria De Souza –

A Brazilian man died when a cow felt down his roof. The 1.360- kg heavy cow had ran off from a nearby farm and had climbed up on the man's roof, where it felt through and landed on him. The man's wife, who was lying beside him, did not got hurt and neither got the cow.

Nr. 10: ? ?

Earlier this year bitten in his dick by a snake, when he was in the restroom. The snake came up from the toilet and surprised the man in the most unlucky way. The man did not die, because the snake was not poisonous.

**(End of article.)**

Dan was quiet for a while. He then rose from his seat and walked out of the dining room. "Where are you going?" Ian asked as he stepped inside the kitchen. "Upstairs, to do my homework," He yelled back.

Ian looked at me, his lips smirking, "You told him about the 10 unlucky men, did you not?"

Amy giggled, "Maybe…"

Ian moved closer to her, "What about making me the luckiest man on earth?" He said kissing her cheek.

Amy giggled again, "Maybe…"


End file.
